Duct Tape and Scarves
by cassy1994
Summary: Race and Spot are best friends who are not afraid to experiment sexually. They collect duct-tape and scarves respectively. What happens when someone unknowingly gives them suggestions for what they can do with their collections? Modern day. Sprace.


Title: Duct Tape and Scarves

Summary: Race and Spot are best friends who are not afraid to experiment sexually. They collect duct-tape and scarves respectively. What happens when someone unknowingly gives them suggestions for what they can do with their collections? Modern day. Sprace.

Disclaimer: Scarves... that is all I own... and the plot...psh what plot... Abbey owns the duct-tape idea and I will tell you what other part later...

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVH

"RACETRACK! Omglory! Guess what I just heard that we could do this weekend, after we get back from your parents of course." I said excitedly walking into the lounge.

Mush and Blink glanced up, and Jack responded before Race could. "Let me guess, you could do homework! Or you know actually show up for the meetings on time!"

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Race. I was openly gay and Race was my best friend, everyone thought he was straight, I knew otherwise. Race laughed, "At least he shows up to them all, unlike Dave who shows up like once a month. So, what's up Spot?" He said turning to me.

He rolled his eyes at my apparel, before adjusting my scarf which was knotted in a very tie-like fashion. "Tie all my scarves together and climb out the window like we are escaping jail! That is the most amazingly awesome idea ever, isn't it!" I said lying a bit, Race would get the gist of the idea though, while everyone else would accuse me of being childish.

Everyone laughed, Blink spoke up, "Spot, you are in college. When people say live a little, they don't mean regress to a child-like man."

I rolled my eyes and looked to Race, he smiled his childishly coy smile that I loved. "How high of a window?"

Mush gaped, "You can't be serious, you are going to go along with this?"

I huffed, "Well, excuse me. Race, you and I can talk about this later. Shall we get started on this meeting then." I proceeded to pout.

Race laughed and ripped a piece of duct tape of his roll of the day, he passed it to me, and I passed it around, this continued until everyone had a random piece of duct tape. He gave me the one that had already been on his jeans, a different pattern than what he was passing out, as well as a new piece. He was trying to get me to stop pouting, and it worked. I smiled and the meeting started.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVH

"Spo-ot, is it later yet?" Race begged from across the dorm room. I shifted my gaze from the homework on my desk to him.

I smirked, "Pop quiz! What is the idea behind the scarves?"

Race returned the smirk and got up from the futon. He came over to my desk and put his hands on my shoulders. He rested his head on one of his hands and whispered in my ear, "One of us is going to be tied up in your scarves, preferably to a bed I'm guessing."

I smiled then heard Jack's voice from the doorway, "Isn't that sweet? Race, are you helping your roommate with his homework?"

I felt Race move, "Spot is lousy at statistical math, so yes I am helping my best friend with his homework."

"Thanks for talking about me like I'm not here." I mumbled. Race squeezed my shoulders and Jack laughed.

"Just be careful of how close you are to him, Race. People might think you are queer too." Jack said in a warning tone before leaving. Race's grip on my shoulders tightened and held me in place, preventing me from lunging after Jack.

I felt tears welling up under my eyelids. I waited until Race's grip relaxed before I got up and shut the door to the room. When I met his eyes, he smiled weakly.

"Jack's an ass." He said simply. I nodded and sat back at my desk. He waited a few seconds, then returned to his position from before Jack had popped in. "So, what was the inspiration for the idea, and how close was I to guessing it correctly?"

I smiled a bit and leaned back against him. "Dead on, what gave it away?"

He laughed, "Spot, you are my best friend, and you actually aren't as childish as you try to seem. Scarves being tied together was an obvious hint. Window suggested some sort of frame, and jail always makes me think of rape, which is a sexual action."

I chuckled a bit, "I love it when you break apart and piece together my ideas. I walked into class today and heard some guy whisper that I have so many scarves, I could probably be tied up with them."

He laughed, "They were probably talking about a hostage situation. I'm assuming you want to be the one tied up?" I nodded. I let my eyes drift shut as he started massaging my neck and shoulders. "Good, because that was what I was thinking."

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVH

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!" Race said as we stepped into his parents house. I greeted them equally fondly and we both received welcoming hugs.

"Hey boys, how was the drive?" Race's mom asked and led us into the living room.

"Oh you know, people were going one way, then people were going the other way too, then there were some spots where it was just us on the road, of course we didn't notice because we were too busy belting out whatever song was on the radio." I said casually.

Race's mom laughed, "Oh you two are such clowns."

"So, I see you still have a roll of duct tape on your arm. What do you even use it for?" Race's dad paused, "Bondage?"

Race and I laughed at the thought, Race composed himself quickly and responded, "Right dad, because that's all we do in college, is have kinky duct-tape sex."

I laughed a bit and kept that in mind to bring up for experimenting later. We had an interesting day and left shortly after dinner. I knew my parents were out of town for the month so we went to their house to spend the night.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVH

When we pulled into my parents driveway, I unbuckled and turned to get out, but lack of movement from Race caught my attention. He hadn't shut off the car, or unbuckled his seatbelt, or any sort of movement to get out. He was facing forward with his hands on the wheel and he seemed hesitant to say something. I repositioned myself more comfortably to hear what he had to say.

Its wasn't long before he took a breath and started, "Spot, we have been best friends for a really long time." He paused, I nodded but didn't say anything. "The thing is... this experimenting stuff is great," I held my breath as he hesitated. "You see, I don't think we feel the same way about each other anymore."

I felt myself distancing from the conversation, already bracing myself for the heartbreak of losing my best friend and someone I loved more than I should. "So, do you want to put a stop to the experiments?"

"Not really, like I said it's great. I just... I don't think... Fuck! You know I'm no good at beating around the bush." Race said in a frustrated tone. "Damnit, Spot. I love you, so the sex means more to me because I feel like with the sex you at least reciprocate my feelings a little, but Spot, I know..."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. The moment he said he loved me, I relaxed a lot. He turned to glare at me and to avoid angering him further, I quickly said "The feelings aren't reciprocated a little, they are reciprocated a whole damn lot." I leaned over and grabbed the lapels of his vest and pressed my lips to his.

I could feel him relax in my grip and kiss back fervently. When I finally pulled away, he smiled. "We have business to take care of Spot."

I laughed and got out of the car. Race shut off the car and followed. I unlocked the house and opened the door. I felt Race's hands on me, pushing me inside, his lips pressing against the skin of my neck, and his foot kicked the door shut. I twisted in his arms and met his lips. I pulled him up the stairs towards my bedroom. I had several scarves in my room and knew which ones would be wrong for being tied up and which ones would work perfectly. I broke connection to Race's lips and opened the door to my room. I heard Race chuckle a bit.

"I forgot how many scarves you actually have, just think if that kid knew about these ones. Bondage would definitely be on his mind." I nodded and looked around at all the scarves.

They lined every wall, overlapping, side-by-side and falling about each other like water droplets in a waterfall. They reminded me vaguely of the hat collection on that movie about a toy store. "Yeah, it probably would be."

I grabbed a scarf off the wall near the door, it was a hand-knitted scarf I had received for christmas one year. I felt Race's hands on me again, unbuttoning my shirt and pushing me towards the bed. Race turned me and pushed me down to the bed. I complied, shrugged off the button-down and handed him the scarf I had selected, I noticed he had already selected one. I put my hands upto the head rest and watched him tie my hands with the scarves we had selected. I laughed a little.

"We just can't make a mess on my scarves." I said in a teasing tone.

Race nodded, and finished tying my wrists to the bed. He smirked and met my lips again. "Spot, it's going to be fine. As for this, I got an idea this afternoon while talking to my parents." He shook the duct tape roll off his wrist. I arched my eyebrows and smirked.

"Is this part of your idea of kinky duct-tape sex?" I asked. Race nodded, and met my lips. I heard the sound of tape being pulled off and tried to hold on to his lips with my own. He managed to pull away though.

He held it level to my lips, then asked "May I?" I nodded, and soon felt the feel of the duct-tape on my lips.

He reached above my head and grabbed two scarves. I wrapped my legs around him, he chuckled and put the scarves on the bed next to my legs. He pressed his lips to my neck, then trailed kisses down my chest. He pushed my legs apart slowly, allowing him to reach my abdomen. He started removing my jeans, pushing them down along with my boxers. He continued the trail of kisses to my legs and then made for my inner thighs. I felt a slight breeze on my body and shivered a bit. Race laughed and pulled away, pulling my jeans and boxers completely off.

He grabbed the scarf next to my left leg then pulled it across my leg to tie my right, leaving a shivering sensation in the wake of the trail. He then did the same with the other scarf. I pulled at the scarves when he was done tying them. Then he climbed off the bed and stripped off his own clothes, slowly. I tried to protest against his torturous pace, but the duct tape prohibited speech efficiently. He smirked, and as if he knew what I wanted, he undressed slower just to tease me, keeping his eyes locked with mine. I shifted against the scarves, hating that I couldn't reach out and touch him, but enjoying it all the same.

His eyes blazed with passion as he finished undressing and climbed back up the bed over me. As he held himself over me, he glanced down my body and licked his lips before meeting my eyes again. He held my gaze and tipped his head towards my neck. I felt his lips brush my skin and part before teeth bit gently and then grazed my skin. His fingers found sensitive skin at my hips and began massaging gently. I moaned against the restraint though I knew Race would take his sweet time and torture me as much as he could in this fun. His eyes met mine again and I no longer felt tortured, he was going to take his time but he was going to do it showing me all the ways he loved me. I settled against the bonds and allowed him his fun.

_(This took longer than expected, and i had a slight writers block while writing it which caused a writers block with my other stories, but oh well hope you enjoyed! -Luvs Cassy. P.s. abbey owns the kinky duct tape sex statement.)_

_Newsies: Spot collects scarves... but he doesn't just collect them, he wears them all the time. Race collects duct tape, he always has a roll on him, different colors and patterns each day and rarely the same roll in a week. They are best friends and occasionally dabble in sexual experiments, such as the time when Spot overheard someone say "He has so many scarves, he could be tied up with them..." or when Race was chatting with his parents and said "...Because that's all we do in college, is have kinky duct tape sex." Duct tape and Scarves. Sprace._


End file.
